NarutoThe First Date!
by spanish-goth-hotty
Summary: Many people having many dates! And loads of drama ofter this chapter!
1. Chapter 1

My first Naruto fan fiction!

**THE FIRST DATE CHAPTER 1: Naruto and Hinata!**

(Ok this is my first story YAY! It'll mostly be about embarrassing dates between characters in the TV show, Naruto…but I guess u knew that already LOL)

_Yesterday:_

_Hinata's watching her ceiling in her room and dreaming about naruto. But she had a weird perved face that probably meant she was thinking about his ass… _

_cough needy cough_

_The phone rings and Hinata curses under her breathe for whoever that was ruining her nice fantasy._

"_Yes?" she says as she answered the phone_

"_Hinata? It's naruto! Listen…ummmm… well I was wondering… are u doing anything tonight?"_

_Hinata drops the phone and start to hyperventilate._

_HOLY SHIT! was all that Hinata could think of._

"_Hinata? Are you there?"_

_The phone was still on the floor…_

_(A.N: forgive me for my horrid grammar! To please u, I will go drown my self in a toilet!)_

_Hinata quickly picked up the phone and said "Yes! I'd love to go with you on a date!"_

_The other line was silent…_

"_Umm hinata? I didn't ask that… I asked if you were doing anything tonight because we got a mission together…"_

_(Sweat drops…)_

_All that Hinata could think of was how much of an idiot could she be?!_

_The mission was a simple delivery mission, but they were both silent through the whole thing…_

'hey… hinata?' naruto started to ask.

Hinata couldn't look at him. She was still embarrassed about yesterday's phone call.

'Look hinata, I just have to be straight with you, but I can never say anything right so just bare with me for a couple of seconds while I try to say what I want to say ok?'

Hinata started walking but Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight, but warm, bear hug. He began to whisper in her ear softly… 'I really like you, and I would really like it if you come with me to that ramen place tonight…"

Hinata's face turns tomato red. _OMG, he's asking me out!_ Hinata felt the warmth of Naruto's body, not even thinking about answering his question…

(Wow hinata… that's really pathetic…answer his question now or he'll think it's a NO!)

'I guess that means you don't want to go…'

(Too late…)

'NO! Wait I mean YES … DAMMIT!'

Naruto looked at hinata because this was a side of her he'd never seen before, but, in a dirty way he sort of liked it…

(I'm going to change the rate from teen to mature very soon, if things go that far…)

'Wait Naruto, I mean that…I… I-I would l-love to go w-with you!' (Her stuttering can be so pathetic, but naruto finds this cute…)

'Really? Ok! Pick you up at 7?'

Hinata blushed, 'sure…"

Naruto walks home, his hair blowing in the wind and being really sexy, and Hinata watches for as long as she can. But then naruto trips and falls on his face…

(Wow…Naruto…good luck 2night…)

Hinata turns around and pretends she saw nothing. The date will be great, or will it? (o.0)

(YAY! My first chapter is complete! Sorry but I have to continue it for another chapter, then I will make 2 other couples go on a date! And some drama as well! After all… drama makes everything interesting right? Please review if you want more! I will update about once a week. The more reviews I get, the more eager I will be to update sooner!)

(ROXie! You my best friend, and don't worry, you'll be in the story too!)


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Date: Naru.Hina. Part 2 – chapter 2**

(Ok this will be hilarious! Especially since Naruto has no style or manners, and Hinata is too shy to stop people… well, you'll see. Enjoy!)

In the Hyuugi mansion (sorry I can't spell…) Hinata was in her room, preparing for tonight. As we all know by now, Hinata doesn't know a thing about dating, so she sneaked into her brother's room and stole a teen magazine. She found it under his pink pillow…

(Wow…Neji…)

_Neji's room is pinker than mine… _Hinata thought. Anyways, she went back to her room and scanned through the magazine carefully. She found a style that apparently was in. A zebra striped tub top with a cropped jacket (don't ask me what it is, I barely know myself…), a mini skirt (showing her bare legs… duh) and cute high heels. She kept her hair style but she didn't bother putting on make up. _Maybe I'm not wearing enough clothes…_ but, in this world, u must dress to impress. So, Hinata left the mansion and headed for the ramen place (I don't know what the place is called… and I'm a fan of the show…).

Naruto had about 3 hours to get ready, but he had to first swim across a pile of dirty clothing. _Crap, why won't anyone clean this mess? I mean, seriously! Oh wait; I'm the only one who lives here… _It took Naruto an estimated 30 minutes to get to the bathroom, 30 minutes to comb his hair, brush his teeth and use the toilet, and 1 hour to go through all his clothes to find the perfect outfit.

(Ok, I'm making Naruto sound a lot like a girl here, but come on! It's a first date. We've all been through it… well, at least you have… o.k. enough about my personal life, back to the story!)

But, even though Naruto had his outfit, he forgot something very important… a shower. So, it took him another 30 minutes to get to the bath and 25 minutes to shower.

(Crap, this is starting to sound like a math problem…and I hate math…)

In case you're not that good at math, he had only 5 minutes to get to the ramen place... Anyways, he ran through lots of angry people. They were angry because he literally had to PUSH them out of the way. And that's really rude. He arrived and saw Hinata.

_Wow, she looks so hot tonight. _"Hinata! Hey, you look great!"

Hinata turned around, thinking of how hot Naruto must look like when he's dressed up. But when she turns around, she found herself disappointed.

Naruto had on the same clothes he always wears…pathetic. He went through that mountain of clothes to find another set of clothes he already had on… His hair looked very weird. Imagine Naruto's hair pulled back by hair gel. (And mind you, he doesn't look very sexy that way). His hair was that way because he had combed it first…and THEN he showered. Water was dripping from his wet head. Naruto sneezed. He'd caught a cold by running with a wet head…

(Really pathetic Naruto…)

Hinata put on a smile, but underneath she was practically filled with rage…scary… _Geez s_he thought, _how hard is it to actually try to dress nice?_

They sat down and didn't say a word. The female worker (I forgot her name…) asked them what they wanted. Naruto quickly ordered the same thing he always eats… (Try eating a salad…) and Hinata didn't know what to order, but the waitress literally screamed out that Hinata had to try their new dish. Hinata refused…well, she tried. She was so frightened by the waitress that she just sat their like an idiot. Naruto laughed…big mistake.

Hinata looked at Naruto with tiny sparks of flames in her eyes that were ready to burst into flames. (Uh oh…). Naruto stopped instantly and handed the waitress back their menus.

5 seconds later, their food was ready (That was quick). Naruto ate his food in 10 seconds flat. He did this by putting the bowl to his mouth and opened wide and swallowed it whole. Then, he burped really loudly… Hinata thought she was going to snap.

Anyways, she took her chopsticks, twirled around the strange food, and put it in her mouth. Everything happened so fast. Hinata's face looked as if it was on fire. She tried to scream, but the heat in her mouth was so intense that all she could do was wave her arms around, hoping that a very stupid Naruto would notice… (Good luck …)

"Hinata? Why are you flapping your arms like that?" If Hinata didn't have flames coming out of her mouth, she would've punched him for being so retarded.

(Come on Naruto! You can do it! Just figure out what's wrong with Hinata and your prize will be saving her from burning to death…)

"Hinata? Your face is turning red…are you o.k?"

(Wait for it… wait for it…)

"Hinata? OMG is the food too hot?"

(LIGHT BULB!)

Naruto was literally screaming for someone to come over with water. But the strangest thing happened. Someone (cough ME cough) made any type of cold drinks magically disappear (feel the sarcasm…).

Hinata was in serious danger now. Her mouth was literally in flames. The only thing left to do, is… well you'll see in a couple of seconds…

Hinata looked for Naruto, and when she saw him, she jumped on him and began French kissing him! As you see, this was her last hope. But, something seemed to take over Hinata and Naruto. Soon, they were on the floor, making out! (Aww!) Of course, during this whole time, EVERY SINGLE PERSON WAS WATCHING THEM! And by the way things were going, Naruto and Hinata seriously needed to get a room…gross. They might as well be making wild sex, because by the looks of it, neither Naruto nor Hinata new a world other than their own existed.

After 10 minutes…everyone was still watching… Come on people! Get a life! After 5 more minutes, the Narrator (a.k.a ME) was tired of this nonsense!

"GET A ROOM DAMMIT!"

Naruto woke up from his wild make out session with Hinata and everyone was staring. Their faces were completely red. So, they got up, and ran away… (Wow…nice job Hinata! Never knew you had the guts)

Hinata and Naruto held hands all the way back to the Hyuugi mansion, and started to make out again in Hinata's room… Wow. Neji came through her door, and looking really pissed.

"Hinata! Did you steal my fashion magazines again? Seriously! This time you're going to get it!" But when Neji saw those two lovebirds making out, he gasped like a girl. Naruto looked at Neji, and a second after he jumped out the window and ran for the hills. Hinata was leaned against the wall, and slowly slid to the floor. She was completely dazed.

(1 day later)

"OMG, you were making out with Naruto? You lucky &#$! I want to have a first date!" Ino said, screaming in Hinata's ears. "Do you think if I ask Shikamaru out, he'll say yes?" Ino looked worried. But in the end she made up her mind and decided to ask Shikamaru out, today! So, she headed down to the ramen place, because Chouji is always there, and so Shikamaru must be with him.

(Wow! This is probably my best work so far! If you want more, please review! Or whatever you call it! I hope you all enjoyed this! ROXie, Ash! You guys going to be on next chapter!)


End file.
